Danganronpa: Reino Champiñón
by Baquevory
Summary: 16 personajes del mundo de Mario despiertan en un extraño castillo similar al de Bowser. Nadie parece saber cómo ha llegado hasta allí. Muy pronto reciben instrucciones: deberán matar a uno de sus compañeros sin que nadie los descubra para poder escapar del lugar.
1. Chapter 1

**DANGANRONPA: EDICIÓN REINO CHAMPIÑÓN**

CAPÍTULO 1

_1_

Mario despertó súbitamente en las mazmorras de un castillo que, a todas luces, parecía ser el de Bowser.

No veía a Luigi por ninguna parte, y sus últimos recuerdos eran confusos.

Pero no por ello se inquietó ni se alborotó.

Para él, situaciones similares eran más que corrientes en su vida.

Todo el mundo sabe que está más que acostumbrado a tener toda clase de vivencias alocadas sin que ello le suponga ninguna huella o trauma que modifique mínimamente su jovial carácter.

Él era capaz de abordar una situación así con la misma serenidad que tendría un jugador al encender la consola, abrir el juego y descubrir que aquel era el primer nivel de una larga y divertida aventura que tenía por delante.

Por tanto, empezó a actuar como haría cualquier gamer en esa clase de situaciones: examinando el entorno y los recursos de los que disponía.

La mazmorra, a simple vista, no tenía ninguna salida visible; sus recursos, por otra parte, eran más que limitados, ya que le habían permitido conservar su uniforme de fontanero, pero no veía por ninguna parte su afamado martillo.

Sin embargo, lo desesperante de aquella situación tampoco podía estresar a alguien capaz de resolver todos los puzles que tantos quebraderos de cabeza nos dieron en Mario vs Donkey Kong.

Decidió usar el pensamiento lateral, buscar algún interruptor oculto, golpear cada metro cuadrado a fin de dar con el típico interruptor invisible.

Nada de eso funcionó, y empezaba a estar cansado y sin ganas de pensar.

Fue entonces cuando una risita estridente pudo escucharse por megafonía.

Las puertas de la celda se abrieron, y se le permitió la salida al exterior.

La voz de la megafonía le indicaba que siguiese el pasillo; a decir verdad, no tenía muchas más opciones, puesto que no había otro camino disponible.

Aquella voz le resultaba familiar… pero para alguien que ha vencido a tantísimos antagonistas distintos, ¿le puede ser posible recordar qué voz pertenece a quién?

Difícilmente.

Prosiguió su camino hasta llegar a una gigantesca puerta de madera, que se abrió ante su sola presencia.

Entró entonces en una enorme sala que recordaba también bastante a una similar del castillo de Bowser.

Pero no era Bowser quien estaba allí… o, mejor dicho, no el único.

El rey Koopa estaba acompañado por un sinfín de sujetos más que conocidos para nuestros lectores.

La plantilla principal, habitual en cualquier Mario Kart, Party, Tennis o similares, estaba allí reunida al completo.

Luigi, Wario, Peach, Daisy, Waluigi, Bowsy, Donkey Kong y Diddy Kong; a ellos se les sumaban los menos conocidos Geno y Fawful, así como un Yoshi, un Goomba, un Toad, un Koopa Troopa.

Los lectores, al igual que yo, probablemente odien la presencia de personajes tan genéricos como estos cuatro últimos; creo por ello conveniente decir que el Yoshi era el mismo que colaboró con Mario en Super Mario 64 DS; a su vez, el Goomba era Goombario de Paper Mario; el Koopa, Koops de Paper Mario 2; en cuanto al Toad, no era otro que el mismísimo Maestro Kinopio.

Junto con Mario y Bowser, formaban un total de dieciséis.

Todos ellos habían llegado al lugar de una forma similar, nadie sabía cómo salir y ninguno parecía tener idea de qué hacían ahí.

Se escuchó entonces, de nuevo, la estridente voz que había guiado a Mario a través de megafonía.

El mensaje que les dio no podía ser más desconcertante.

—Si realmente queréis salir de aquí, ¡más os valdría asumir que tendréis que matar a alguien!


	2. Chapter 2

Con cierta complaciencia en ello, la chirriante voz les fue dando rigurosas instrucciones sobre lo que, al parecer, iba a ser la vida de todos aquellos durante los próximos días.

¿O tal vez sería más adecuado hablar de próximas semanas, meses o incluso años?

Aquella locura no parecía tener límite definido.

Tocaría ahora relatar a nuestros lectores qué fue todo lo que aquel misterioso personaje les indicó, las reglas de aquel juego macabro al que ninguno de ellos estaba acostumbrado; no obstante, no lo creo demasiado necesario teniendo en cuenta que muchos de vosotros habréis llegado a este fic atraídos, precisamente, por su título; debéis conocer más que de sobra lo que es Danganronpa y en qué consiste esa mecánica.

No me detendré demasiado en explicarlo, y no tengo más justificación que recordaros la época en la que estamos, en la que buscar cosas en Google tiende a ser la panacea en esta clase de problemas.

Bastará, por tanto, con puntualizar que la mecánica era, sobre todo, como la del primer Danganronpa; aquellos dieciséis rehenes estaban obligados a asesinar a uno de sus compañeros sin que nadie más pudiese descubrirlos.

Cada asesinato derivaría en un juicio, en el que todos los allí presentes se reunirían a decidir quién es o deja de ser el culpable.

Aunque no hayáis jugado a Danganronpa ni conozcáis el anime, estoy seguro de que al menos habéis probado el famosísimo juego de mesa, los Hombres Lobo de Castronegro.

La mecánica es, a grandes rasgos, idéntica.

Con la salvedad, eso sí, de que si los héroes fallan en su veredicto, son asesinados todos los inocentes y al culpable se le permite escapar con vida, como premio por su discreto homicidio.

Con mucho más detallismo se lo explicó el señor al otro lado del sistema de megafonía, al que nos referiremos, a partir ahora, como señor R.

Ni qué decir tiene que las reacciones que produjo entre los rehenes fueron la mar de diversas.

En esta ocasión, tal como Junko Enoshima intentó acabar con Monokuma, fue Donkey Kong el que proporcionó un buen puñetazo al sistema de megafonía, creyendo que de aquella manera podía herir, o al menos ofender, al señor R.

Solo sirvió para que nuestro gorila favorito se chamuscase la mano.

Justo después brotó de la nada un nuevo sistema de megafonía justo al lado del anterior.

Todos ellos, incluso Donkey Kong, entendieron perfectamente lo que ocurriría si volvían a intentar volcar su ira contra aquellas máquinas.

Algunos ya se empezaban a resignar a la idea de participar en aquella truculencia.

El lector podrá imaginarse quiénes: Bowser, Bowsy, Fawful, Wario y un más que tembloroso Waluigi.

Las reacciones de los demás eran muy heterogéneas, pero a grandes rasgos se pueden resumir en que todos querían unas palabras con Mario.

La mayoría querían que el fontanero les tranquilizase, y el pobre no tenía capacidad para mantener tantas conversaciones a la vez.

Recordemos que nunca le hemos visto pronunciar una sola línea de diálogo en sus juegos, y que este fan-fic no va a ser una excepción.

Mario empezaba a agobiarse, y no fue capaz más que verbalizar un harto conocido "'¡Mamma Mia!".

Uno de sus amigos, sin embargo, llamó su atención por encima de los demás.

No buscaba consuelo ni tranquilidad, sino proporcionarle información a Mario.

Era Koops.

—¡Mario! —logró balbucear— ¿Has reconocido la voz del señor R?

El fontanero negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, lo veo lógico. ¡Has luchado contra tanta gente...!

Le lanzó a su amigo koopa una mirada inquisitiva.

—¿Eh? ¿Que si sé quién es el de la voz? ¿No te acuerdas? Porque yo creo tener más o menos una idea bastante clara, aunque no estoy del todo seguro. ¿Me permites hablar un momento contigo?


End file.
